


【入幕之宾】惊蛰

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 桓郗
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【入幕之宾】惊蛰

桓温听佛会听得脑袋都疼了，昏昏欲睡之际唯一的念头就是，不能睡着，不能睡着，嘉宾请我来的，不能睡着。

实在扛不住了，桓温看郗超跟支遁聊得开心，丝毫没有要停下来的意思，就悄悄起身，从侧门溜了出去。

空气顿时清新了许多，初春的第一场雨，淅淅沥沥下了两天两夜，到处都是潮湿但干净的味道，他闻见了最早开的桃花的香气，听见了空山中黄鹂的鸣叫。

即使对佛教毫无慧根，他也很有些理解那些道人隐士的选择，这样的景色实在让人想留下，这般闲适淡然，仿若真的能够脱身于世事之外。

又怎么可能呢？这份清静最多不过如同即将坠崖而亡的人，于生死挣扎之间忽然瞥见一朵开在峭壁的美丽的花一样。

不过暂且偷安而已。

然而郗超却是很信的。他既然相信，桓温也就随他来听经，默认僧团的发展，有时候，也照看一下生病的高僧，给送些奉养物品。

嘉宾真是一个有趣的人，他想起来就忍不住微笑，嘉宾真的知道自己在做什么吗？

嘉宾的老师，大名鼎鼎的名僧支遁，上表给皇帝，字字句句暗指桓温的野心，那些嘉宾是看过了的。而嘉宾的家族，他的祖父和父亲，若是知道后人如此不肖，给他们蒙羞，又会是什么反应呢？

他们没有谈过那些事情。嘉宾好像从来都能够处理好这些，不需要他来关心。

但他的确关心郗超。

郗超有时随支遁在寺内修行，因此有专门的居室。他在大会中场休息的时候，回来拿为支遁而作的论。

那论现在就在桓温手里。桓温看他的东西，并不需要他的同意。

“凡虑发乎心，皆年年受报，虽事未及形而幽对冥构……原夫天理之于罪福，外泄则愈轻，内结则弥重，既迹著于人事，必有损于冥应。*”

桓温这样读下去：“夫罪福之于逆顺，固必应而无差者也。”

事事皆为因果循环，若要好果，当多结善因。

他们现在在做的事情也可以称得上是善因吗？为一己私欲，刀兵四起，怎么看，也不像是能得到福报的善意之举。

郗超笑了，道：“我还差一点没有写完……以为桓公对佛理没有兴趣。”

桓温同他解释，是你写的，所以就看了。

郗超由得他看，自己拣了只笔来，补充没写完的章节。

桓温握着卷，去看郗超补写的部分，念了出来：“业报不及亲属。*”

他辨认出来了，郗超正在使用郗愔的笔迹。非但如此，他低头，悬肘，握笔，一气呵成，全都是郗愔的样子。

桓温沉默着，便也就这样看着他写，闲得无聊，就替他磨墨。

他从郗超的角度去想问题，明白他处境的难和迷惘，他的父亲，他的老师，他的信仰，他祖上建功立业的威名和地位，所有这一切，他赖以生存的一切，都与桓温格格不入。

但桓温在他身上从未见过任何犹豫矛盾的情绪。他所知道的嘉宾，满怀生机勃勃的野心，一往无前，从不想后路。

他或许是早已对自己将受的报应在心内演习铺排无数次，只要那是针对他的，不会波及他的父亲，便可以泰然处之。

他并非少年人的莽撞无畏，而是清醒地算计之后，认定自己可以承担后果，不管是今生的寿数，还是来生的恶果，他都心无挂碍。

郗超写完了，搁了笔，舒展着年轻活力的身体，对他笑道：“劳烦桓公久等，抱歉。桓公若是听不下去，可以先回府休息。”

他实在没有丝毫抱歉之意，那笑容极富有感染力，与冷风冷雨格外的不相称，叫人心里阴霾一扫而去，止不住地想同他亲近。

那独断专行、恶名昭彰、比桓温令人厌恶的郗超，此刻笑起来，像即将到来的美好春景。

还有一些时间，郗超拿了桓温的杯子喝着热茶，听得他说，这些玄之又玄的学问，我看不懂，不过，嘉宾，我还算看得懂你。

郗超捧着杯子，不说话，又听见他说，难为你了。

郗超始终是笑着的，相比近些日子以来的暴脾气，他现在好像开朗了不少。

他道：“家父高年，且有宿疾，近来确有颐养天年之意。”

桓温手放在他肩上，喊他，嘉宾。

郗超自顾自地说下去，不容人打断：“何况他老人家也说，有我这样的儿子，他再无不放心之处。”

桓温觉得这句倒像是郗愔那爱子如命的人说出来的。

他温和地道：“只是，嘉宾，你可能忘了，我比令尊尚且年长一岁。”

郗超望着他，怔了片刻，笑了，道：“是，我忘了。”

只有野心家不会衰老。

桓温忽的开他玩笑：“若嘉宾有个儿子，令尊也许就会更放心地颐养天年。”

他料定这种玩笑不会叫郗超生气。真正会让他生气的都是桓温的犹豫和失信。

郗超确实并不在意：“我家子侄极多，捡一个承嗣也并不难。不过，我确实忘了恭喜桓公新得一子。”

桓温自己也是很有些得意的，他道：“我已替他取了一名。”

郗超在收拣等下要用的经与论，见桓温目光落在他手上，向他道：“玄。”

END

*出自郗超《奉法要》。

*《晋书·列传第六十八·桓温》：太和四年，又上疏悉众北伐。平北将军郗愔以疾解职，又以温领平北将军、徐兖二州刺史，率弟南中郎冲、西中郎袁真步骑五万北伐。


End file.
